Jane's Little Black Book
by MissDonnie
Summary: What is in Jane's Little Black Book and how does it affect Lisbon


Jane has a little black book that he has been keeping since he joined the CBI…what could he have in it, that will surprise Lisbon.

It has been a long time since I've put a story up…with all you great writers I always feel silly putting a story up. I like it, so what can I say.

/

It had been a long couple of days. They had closed one case, and within an hour they got another murder case the involved a woman and her husband murdered by their own son. The team was a little overwhelmed with the case; the son was only twelve years old. Nobody knew why he did it, and he wasn't talking to anyone.

Lisbon comes into the office and looks at her team. Rigby is working on a file, eating some crackers; Cho is as usual giving any free time, who is reading a book. Van Pelt is doing some work on the computer. She looks over at Jane, who is lying on the couch asleep. After all these years watching Jane sleep she was able to tell when he was faking it or really sleeping. She was glad to see that he was sleeping, she wasn't happy that he left the hospital even though the doctor wanted him to stay a couple of days. A week ago Jane didn't show up for work, and his calls went unanswered. Cho took it upon his self to go by Jane's motel and check to see if he was there. He found a very sick Jane and got him to the hospital. The doctor said that it was pneumonia. They started the treatment and Jane was doing better, but after three days he was ready to leave and when Jane makes up his mind, nothing can change it. She took another look at Jane and was glad to see he wasn't as pale as he was, and the coughing wasn't as bad. She went towards her office hoping that Jane would be much better before she left on her long awaited vacation. A week in Hawaii with three of her friends from college had been planned for the last six months, and she had five more days before she left.

Three hours later they caught another case, at kidnapping case, high profile since it was Warren Bells daughter. Bells was the owner of a string of radio stations in California. Lisbon goes out to the team.

"Okay we are on again, possible kidnapping. Van Pelt you stay here and prepare for anything we are going to send you. Cho, Rigby we are going together." The two men grab their jackets and start out. Jane gets up from the couch smooths down his vest and grabs his jacket. Lisbon looks over at him and makes a face.

"Jane, you are staying here, you can take over the phones."

"Phones don't think I'm the one for the phones. Let's go my dear, time is wasting." He gives her that patented-full blown, no prisoner smile.

Taking a look out the window, she sees the rain pouring down. "Jane you can't be outside in this weather. You're still sick…."

He puts up his hand to her "I'll be in the car, and I promise I won't get wet." He gives her a sad puppy eye look.

"You promise me that you won't do anything rash and do as I tell you."

"What can go wrong my dear, we will be in the house with the Bells family, which I'm sure has a good roof so I won't be standing in the rain, so we need to get going." With that he starts out the door. Lisbon groans and follows him.

After an hour drive, they pull up a driveway to a very large estate. The rain is still coming down hard, with a lot of wind. As they get up closer to the house they see police cars parked in the driveway, red and blue lights spinning on all the cars. They get out of the van and rush to the house. Lisbon shows her badge and is led to the police officer in charge.

"You from the CBI?" a large, balding man says. I'm Captain Travis, I'm handing the case over to you, and me and my men are waiting to give you any help you want.

"Agent Lisbon, Rigby and Cho and our consulted Mr. Jane. Has the family heard from the kidnappers yet?" she says looking at all the phone tracking devices.

Shaking his head "Just the call five hours ago to the parents, a man's voice saying that he had their daughter."

"I need to talk to the parents, and Cho and Rigby stay by the phones in case a call comes in."

Travis leads Lisbon and Jane into a library room in the house. A couple are sitting on the couch, wife looks scared as her husband tries to comfort her. "Mr. Bells this is Agent Lisbon."

The man stands up and goes over to Lisbon and Jane. "Why haven't we heard from the person who has my daughter?"

"Sir, not every kidnapping case goes the same way. We just have to wait for the call. Everything possible is being done, in order to trace the call when it comes in. I would like to ask you and your wife a few questions." She says motioning Bells to go back with his wife. Jane is busy looking around and leaves the room. He goes into a living room and goes over to the piano where a lot of photographs are. He picks up some and looks at them and sitting them down again. A young girl comes into the room; he turns to look at her, she is about twelve.

"What are you doing here? She says going over and takes the photo he is holding.

"I'm with the CBI, we are here to help find your sister. Your Katie right?"

"Yes, so you know who I am, who are you?" she says trying to tough.

"I'm Patrick Jane." Sitting down at the piano he starts playing a song. "Do you know all your sister's friends?"

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"How about her boyfriend is there one that she is seeing now?" not looking at the young girl he continues with the song.

"Yeah, his name is Josh, but our folks don't know about him. He's not on the social list that our folks would approve of."

Changing the song to a darker tone he doesn't look up at her. "So it is a secret romance. Where did they meet at?"

"Places."

"You don't seem very upset that your sister has been kidnapped." He looks up at her.

Katie shrugs her shoulders again.

"So where around her would your sister and boyfriend meet?

"Katie doesn't say anything but looks out the window quickly and back at Jane.

"I've got to go; my folks keep a close tight rein on us." She leaves the room.

Jane smiles and gets up and walks to the window, he looks out the window and sees what looks like a stable a short distance away.

A short walk late and dripping wet he opens the stable door quietly and listens. He hears voices and walks towards the sound. He stops and listens.

"Maybe I should go in now; my parents have got to be going crazy by now. You show up with me and I tell them that we were both kidnapped and that you saved us both by escaping when the men where in another room."

"Liz, they are not going to believe this story, we shouldn't have made that call. It's going to get us in big trouble."

"Not if you stick to our story."

Jane smiles and walks over and looks over the stable door where the young couple are. "You know your parents are upset and worried about you Elizabeth." The girl lets out a small scream and the boy stands up, they both look scared.

"Why did you do this Elizabeth?"

"My folks were always gone; they didn't care about Katie and me. I wanted to see how they would act if I was kidnapped. Josh made the call and we hide out her. Katie would come out and tell what was going on. I guess I'm in big trouble." She says tears coming down her face. Josh holds her hand.

Jane shrugs his shoulders "Let's go in and find out. No matter what you think Elizabeth your parents love you. Maybe it's time the three of you sit down and talk." He motions for the young people to come out of the stall and walks them back to the house. They go into the living room, Mrs. Bells looks over and her eyes get wide. She grabs her husband's hand and he looks over and they both rush over to Elizabeth. There are a lot of hugs going around, Josh looks lost standing alone.

"Josh, you need to go and be with your girl, you both were in this together." Jane says to Josh, and gives him a slight push. Josh goes over to group. Jane smiles as he sees Lisbon come over to him. Instead of looking happy she looks very mad. Jane steps back from her.

"Well guess we go have closed case pizza, I'll pay." He says bouncing on his heel. She is still not smiling at him. Rigby and Cho come over and look at him.

"Looks like you got pretty wet out there Jane." Cho says with a serious look on his face.

"Rigby go out to the van and bring in some dry clothes from Jane's away bag."

"Yes boss." He leaves the house.

"What part of not getting wet did you not understand Jane. If you get sick again, I will tell the doctor to lock you in your room until completely well."

Jane looks down and his feet, after a couple of seconds he looks up to see her still staring at him.

The next morning Jane is laying on her couch with a

Blanket over him. He sniffs and hears Lisbon take a deep sigh. He knows better than say anything to her, after he came in the morning with a slight cough and the sniffles. She gave him the order that he was not to move from her couch, and drink a lot of liquids. She called his doctor and he ordered some more medication the Jane was to take. She kept looking at him and looking at the glass and pitcher of orange juice by him. He would sit up and take another drink of it. Not wanting to look at her disappointment in him he closed his eyes and was starting to drift off when her phone rings.

"This is Lisbon…." She says picking up the receiver. She smiles when she hears who it is.

"Tommie, how are you, it's been a while since you've called….."

Jane opens his eyes and listens to her.

"Your van caught fire….how did that happen?" she sounds upset. "Well at least your insurance company will help get it repaired or give you money to help buy a another car…..You don't have insurance, Tommy what were you thinking?...How are you going to keep your business going if you don't have a car…..?"

Jane closes his eyes knowing what is going to come next. The trip she was looking forward to was going to go out the door and into her brothers pocket. When it came to Tommy she was never able to say no.

"How much do you need for the down payment for the new van?" she looks upset. "I will get the money into your banking account in the morning. So twenty-five hundred will be enough?...

Jane almost groans out loud, that was the money she had set aside for her trip.

"I know you will pay me back as soon as you can Tommy….Call me and let me know if everything is okay. Bye Tommie." She hangs up the phone and puts her hands in her face and shakes her head. Jane didn't say anything to her, didn't want her to see he heard what happened. He knew just how upset she was and couldn't understand why Tommy kept rushing to Lisbon; he was an adult and should handle his problems like a man not a child running to his mother. That is how her brothers treated her, like a mother who would take care of their problems.

The next morning Cho and Rigby come in and go to their desk. They look surprised to see Jane sitting at Van Pelt's desk, looking through a small black book and writing down something on paper and using Van Pelt's computer calculator. They look and him and Rigby whispers to Cho.

"He looking at that little black book of his again….what do you think he keep in it?"

In all seriousness he says to Rigby "I saw it once when he left it open on his couch. It had a bunch on numbers in it." Rigby frowns "Whose numbers?"

Cho just sits back and smiles.

Later the group had left for lunch. Lisbon is still in her office, she looks up when Jane comes in carrying a bag. He puts it on her desk along with an envelope.

"What is in the bag?" she says looking at him.

"Lunch from Marie's, one of your favorite sandwiches, and before you yell at me I didn't go out in the rain to get lunch. I had Marie put it in a taxi and delivered it here."

Lisbon opens the bag and takes out a large cup and a meatball sandwiches. "Chocolate fudge malt and her die for meatball sandwich….thank you Jane." She moves it away.

"You're not going to eat it while it is hot?" He sits down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm really not hungry today….I'll have it later if you don't mind. I need to get this work done before my vacation." She says trying to smile.

"Sounds like you're going to have a great time with your friends, and you deserve this trip my dear."

She doesn't say anything, and he can tell she is trying not to let her eyes fill with tears. "Lisbon" he says as he opens the envelope and takes out the black book. "I need you to take a look at this."

"What is it, all the numbers of the girls with broken hearts when you told them that you don't date?"

He moves it over to her and opens the first page. She looks at it confused and turns the pages. She looks up at him. "What are all this figures Jane?"

"Look at the last page." He says quietly.

Lisbon does and looks at the page, still not understanding.

"I've been here almost six years Lisbon….do you have and clue on how much money you have loan me…a dollar here, fifty cents there. I've been keeping tabs of it since the first dollar."

She looks very surprised at it, she reads the last figure in the book and that it unlined four times. "Three thousand dollars and fifty five cents." She looks surprised at the amount.

"It comes out to about five hundred dollars a year. Your problem wondering why I've been keeping track and not paying you back." She looks up at him and nods yes.

"I've kept it in a savings account for you for the time when I knew you would need it." He stands up and hands her the envelope. He gets close to her and says "This is the time…your way to sweet Lisbon; don't let your brothers walk over you." He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll drive you to the airport on Saturday…."

He smiles at her and leaves the room.

The End


End file.
